Touhou vs. Capcom/Kaguya Houraisan
Bio Kaguya Houraisan was once a princess of the Lunarians, a race of people living on the Moon. She was exiled to Earth over a thousand years ago for the crime of using the forbidden Hourai Elixir to make herself immortal. Arriving on Earth one day, she was found by a bamboo cutter and dwelt among the humans she had once despised. Though the other Lunarians looked upon humans with contempt, Kaguya came to love her new home. Tales of her unearthly beauty led men from all across the land to seek her hand in marriage, Fujiwara no Mokou's father being one of them, but none could successfully complete her trial of the Five Impossible Requests. This started the feud between her and Mokou. Movelist Skill Cards *Moonlight Rays: Kaguya shoots 4 beams of moonlight at the opponent. *Growing Moon Beam: Kaguya creates a crescent moon that fires two powerful lasers slowly. You can only have one of these active at a time. *Waning Moon Dissipation: Kaguya creates a crescent moon that fires two rapid lasers that split into projectiles on the back edge of the screen. *New Moon Barrier: Kaguya crates a barrier that can block incoming projectiles. *Full Moon Shine: Kaguya fire an expanding circle of slow moving projectiles. *Moondust Wall: Kaguya creates a wall that can block non-hyper projectiles for 7 seconds. The wall disappears when hit by a projectile but recharges as long as there is time remaining. *Moondust Explosion: Kaguya creates a quick explosion that does low damage on the ground, but does high damage to opponents in the air and is air unguardable. *Moondust Meteor: Kaguya shoots a powerful meteor that does high damage. Hits a specific spot so use it carefully. *Crescent Slash: Kaguya performs a powerful spinning physical attack. *Bamboo Pierce: Kaguya releases a rapid barrage of sharp bamboo projectiles. *Fertilizer: Kaguya casts a spell on the ground to make a sharp bamboo grow directly under the opponent. *Bamboo Harvesting Season: A growing spell similar to fertilizer, except this travels through the stage and the lower concentration results in more, smaller bamboo. *Help me, Erin!: Kaguya calls Erin to fire an arrow at the opponent. Light ver shoots a regular arrow, Medium shoots a poison arrow, and Hard shoots a freeze arrow. Spell Cards *Salamander Shield: Kaguya sends out a tornado of fireballs around herself that spiral upwards to attack airborne enemies. *Hourai Branch Storm: Kaguya fires a volley of Danmaku in every direction. *Impossible Request “Power Increase”: Kaguya enters a state of Power and Speed increase. All attacks do more damage than usual and her overall speed is increased, allowing her to move faster. Some of her attacks delay the timer gauge. Lasts about seven seconds. Last Word *Lunar Satellite: Kaguya calls out Erin to shoot the opponent with an arrow. Once successful, they send out a satellite that will send down numerous missiles on the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Kaguya flies down and says “I shall dance with beauty and win with grace.” *Taunt: She floats and says “Why do you insist on fighting?” *Victory Pose: She fixes her hair and says “This is the moment that makes it all worthwhile.” Winning Quotes Ah, running around outside is such a wonderful thing! That's what I'm doing, so I can't be a shut-in anymore. Now I can display my true potential! So you don't remember me at my best? I stunned everyone. Eirin hasn't let me out of the mansion recently... So odd guests like you are most welcomed. Don’t feel bad. Not many can best my Impossible Requests. Vs. Self: Farewell, imposter. I must admit that I did enjoy that fight. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: The human body houses a fragile soul...Those bodies live upon a huge sphere. Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: The moon gave many powers to beings of the earth. Many of them, such as magic, were originally the moon's power. Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Rumia, Kagerou and Jon Talbain: We of the moon turned some on the Earth to monsters, to regulate their filthiness... But, that's all over now. Those on the Earth have sealed the monsters themselves. That's why the only ones left are useless creatures that assault humans in predefined patterns. Vs. Reisen: Look Reisen. I know it was you that messed up my dress. Don’t try to blame Tewi like last time. Vs. Mokou: We are not through yet, Fujiwara no Mokou! Not until I say we're through! Get up and fight! Vs. Keine: Hmm, you look pretty cute with glasses on, I guess. Vs. Juri: You are quite the reckless one, aren't you? True women must be graceful, like myself. Vs. Morrigan: If you are truly the queen of your realm, then you should behave in the manner befitting one. Vs. Ryu and Ken: Hoo, is that all the world-renowned fighter can muster? What a pity. Vs. Demitri: You want me to be your new wife? Well, first you must defeat my Impossible Requests. Vs. Asura and Akuma: That's for almost destroying the moon, you violent son of a bitch! Vs. Chun Li and Meiling: You have 4,000 years of skill and grace on your side and that's all you can muster? Vs. Guile, Spencer, Chris, Jill and Saki: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so god awful. Vs. Felicia: Not what I had in mind, but I always wanted a pet cat. Vs. Dante, Trish, Nero, Hsien Ko, Arthur and Hayato: A hunter you say? Well, I don't recall any monsters that I need destroyed. Vs. Frank and Aya: Be sure to say really good things about me in your report. Vs. Gene: This buffoon was gifted with godlike power? The world must be turning upside down. Vs. Ruby and Tron: Thief! You won't be taking anything from me. Vs. Batsu and Jin: This guy's attitude pisses me off so much. I wonder why. Vs. Iku: Would the dragon allow me to grace his palace? Vs. Yukari: Why do you keep appearing uninvited? Vs. Sakuya: My palace could use a servant as handy as you. Vs. Cirno: That breeze feels pretty good. Vs. Medicine and Alice: You know, I never had any dolls in my room. Vs. Yuyuko, Youmu and Murasa: You're very lively for a spirit. Vs. Shikieiki: I'm too vain? That can't be right. Vs. Wriggle: EWW! Keep 'em away from me! Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I don't want my palace destroyed by your drunken lunacy! Vs. Kokoro: So sad that you need masks to feel. Vs. M. Bison, Firebrand Wesker and Dr. Wily: Take it from a princess. You don't have what it takes to rule the world. Vs. Tenshi: Are you done trying to destroy my home with your earthquakes? Vs. You reminded me of Mokou, which is probably why I didn’t go easy on you. Vs. Cammy: ...How the hell can you dress so scandalously? Vs. Tessa: *Yawn* All your rambling is making me sleepy. Vs. Satori: How classless can someone be, priving into a lady's mind? Vs. Anakaris: Sorry, I'm not interested in becoming your princess. Vs. Yumemi: You wanna study the grand elixir? You'll have to pass my trials first. Vs. Amingo: What awful taste... Vs. Sonson: Your grandfather's the monkey king? Who the hell wants to be king of the monkeys? Vs. Kogasa: How dare you sneak up on me! Vs. Hina: I decide when fortune matters. Vs. Kaguya: You’re no samurai. Samurai are graceful. Vs. Kasen: A dragon would really fit nice in my residence. Vs. Dan: And people say I'm fragile. Vs. Seija: As if you could ever bring me down. Vs. Nick: Ew. I don’t want a greasy mechanic in my palace. Vs. Seiga: Why would a princess take orders from you? Ending (Kaguya encounters Vega.) Vega: My claw thirsts for new blood. And you are so beautiful... I cannot wait to hear your screams of agony! Kaguya: What the?! What is wrong with you?! Vega: I am simply intoxicated by your stunning beauty... Nothing is more breathtaking than the moment beauty falls forever... (A while later…. Kaguya has defeated Vega, who has stars floating around him. Reisen approaches Kaguya.) Reisen: Kaguya-sama, are you alright? Kaguya: Yeah….Reisen, take care of this psychopath when he wakes up. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters